


Segredo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Janet odiava que tinham de manter seu relacionamento em segredo.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser





	Segredo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824815) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 24 - keep it secret (manter em segredo).

Janet odiava que tinham de manter seu relacionamento em segredo.

Toda a vez que Sam passava pelo portal, havia uma boa chance de que ela não fosse voltar, e o futuro que queriam ter juntas seria roubado delas.

O futuro onde poderiam viver juntas, se casar, parar de se esconder. Um futuro que poderia nunca chegar.

Elas só viviam na esperança de que algum dia chegaria.

Que algum dia pudessem parar de manter isso em segredo, que pudessem contar para seus amigos e Cassie, que pudessem viver o bastante para ver um mundo onde pudessem ficar juntas.

Não era fácil, viver com um segredo assim, se escondendo até de sua filha, tentando não forçar ela a manter outro segredo, quando tanto de sua vida era uma questão de esconder seu passado e sua identidade.

Alguns dias, Janet queria mandar tudo longe. Ir a público e esperar as consequências, testar para ver se o exército iria preferir manter seus preconceitos ou manter sua melhor cientista e salvadora do planeta Terra.

Mas ela não faria isso. Elas não fariam isso. Seu trabalho era importante demais para arriscar em nome da felicidade. Vidas estavam em suas mãos. Salvar outros era mais importante do que viver a vida que queriam viver, mesmo se manter esse segredo doesse tanto que às vezes parecia impossível seguir em frente.

Por mais cruel que fosse, era o que tinham, e era melhor do que nada. Não podiam suportar ficar separadas, ao menos dessa forma podiam ficar juntas, mesmo se isso significasse manter segredos das pessoas que mais importavam.

Tudo na esperança de que algum dia isso não fosse ser mais necessário, que elas não precisariam mais se esconder.

E Janet acreditava que esse dia ia chegar. Logo até. Tanta coisa tinha mudado ao longo dos anos. Ela acreditava que podiam chegar até o final, que podiam ter o futuro juntas sobre o qual sempre falaram.

Era uma pena que estivesse enganada.


End file.
